Ninium Shield
|level_required = 36}}The Ninium Shield is an experimental shield. At the cost of a special weapon and extreme slowdown AND equip delays, it can block most/all damage. Appearance The shield folds into a trapezoidal-shaped bracket. When activated, it spirals out, creating a circular shield that is orange with a white diamond in the middle. It is made of Reinforced Ninium. The shield is roughly 3/4 the size of the player when fully deployed. Strategy The weapon deals no damage and has a very low mobility. In addition, it slows you down even while it is away. Press and hold "fire" to deploy it while it is selected. You can also switch to a one-handed weapon while it is equipped, but this has disadvantages. You cannot jump while this is deployed. Tips * The shield is capable of blocking all damage from the direction it is facing, even wall break (note that it will also block the wall break beyond the shield). However, it takes two seconds to switch to, and the mobility effectively reduces to 30 when deployed. When it deflects damage, the mobility is reduced to about 20. * When a sidearm is equipped, the shield is forced to stay deployed. It can only be undeployed by switching back to the shield. It also only blocks 60% of frontal damage while a sidearm is equipped. In addition, the sidearm cannot be reloaded while the shield is active. * You also cannot capture points, carry flags, or push rams while this is deployed. * This will effectively allow you to serve as a bullet sponge for your team. * Against area damage, the shield blocks starting from the epicenter. No matter how large or powerful the explosion is, as long as the shield is pointed towards it, it will be absorbed. Counters * Try to strafe and/or jump around the user. * Shooting area damage weapons behind them will damage them. * A few weapons can damage the player through the shield: Electric Arc, Impulse Rifle, Impulse Assault Rifle (TreyR9), High Voltage, and Tesla Cannon. No others can. * Engaging from close range is more beneficial as you have a higher chance of strafing around it. * Singular Grenades and the Eraser work very well against the shield. * Wait for them to stow the shield, as this has a lengthy animation. Attack while it is being unequipped. * The Guardian can get above the shield's hitbox and damage the user. History It was developed as a part of the Archoran Initiative for TreyR9. Unlike the in-game version, the real shield is extremely lightweight. It is heavy for balancing reasons. Weapon Setups This and the Impulse Rifle synergize very well, as the latter is a primary that can be equipped with one hand. Cary a backup such as the Infiltrator to switch to if it runs out of ammo. Trivia * The design is based off TreyR9's armor's design. * It is extremely effective against Matthew's weapons, especially the ones that have the H-bomb attribute, as the shield can block their blasts despite the false claims from the creator that it is "unstoppable." * The shield works using basic quantum entanglement: There is an infinitely negative energy source (Reinforced Ninium) and an infinitely positive energy source (Enriched Ninium) that are entangled on a subatomic level. Any excess energy absorbed by the shield is released by the Enriched Ninium, which then can be harnessed for free energy. Category:Weapons Category:Special